Millionaire
by Chichilein
Summary: [little Sap, Song-fic, AU, Shounenai (angedeutet Kare), One-shot?]


**Ayashi:** -Chichi die gebetate Fassung geb-   
**Chichi:** -dankend annehm-   
**Takao, Kai & Rei:** -HMPF- -aneinandergebunden inna Ecke hocken und gestopfte Münde ham- -geiseln desu -   
**Chichi:** -Takao die Socke ausm Mund nehm- hassu was gesagt?   
**Takao:** HILFÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ!!!   
**Kai: **...   
**Takao:** warum bin ich eigentlich hier? Spiel doch gar net inna FF mit...-schmoll-   
**Chichi:** Darum. Außerdem bist du doch Kai hierher gefolgt. Tu net so unschuldig Junge -muahahaha- Du wolltest es doch XD   
**Takao:** Wollte was anderes uu -Kai mit großen Augen anguck-   
**Rei:** -Socke ausspuck- -fauch lass- das er gehört MIR O.o   
**Kai:** ...   
**Chichi:** -hust- also kommen wir zum Disclaimer: Beyblade gehört immer noch keinem verrückten, deutschen Rei-fangirl, genausowenig wie die Charas. Aber der sabbernde Junge gehört mir! XD. Lied is von Kelis feat. Andre 3000 - Millionaire, gehört mir also au net. Ich verdien immer noch kein Geld mit meinen FFs. One-shot (song-fic)

**Warnung:** Shounen Ai, KaixRei (Kare), Another Universe (AU) vllt. etwas OOC (Out of Character)? Wer das alles nich mag sollte seine Pfoten von der FF lassen!

**Ayashi:** Viel Spaß beim Lesen

**Chichi:** Hehe meine erste FF auf ffNET v

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Millionaire**

Schulterlange, glatte, pechschwarze Haare.

Schmale Lippen, die zum Küssen einluden.

Ein unschuldiger Blick hier und da.

Seltsame Augen, doch starrte ich ihnen hinterher.

Allwissend.

Und wenn er lachte ging die Sonne auf.

_I said him from the city so her got to witty, witty_

Wilde stachelige Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden.

Ein Schmollmund, der zum verlieben war.

Ein misstrauischer Blick streifte umher.

Blutrot und beängstigend, aber fesselnd seine Augen.

Angst.

Und alles war wieder gut wenn er zu mir sprach.

_He said him from the country so him got to be funky, funky_

"Hast du niemanden zum spielen?"

"Hm?"

Fragend sah der kleine Russe den Chinesen an. Dieser wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort und hielt dem etwas Größeren den kugelrunden, leuchtend blauen Ball hin. Er hoffte auf ein Ja.

"Spielst du mit mir?" lächelte er und strahlte, blendete den Anderen etwas.

"Hn,"

"Bitte!"

"Na gut!"

Der Kleine mit den graublauen Haaren hatte tatsächlich niemanden, der mit ihm spielte, denn seine Mutter unterhielt sich mit anderen Frauen und es kam ihm so vor, als ob sie weit entfernt auf einem anderen Planeten wäre. Sie waren erst vor Kurzem nach Tokyo gezogen, nachdem sie jahrelang in einem kleinen russischen Dorf gelebt hatten und Kai hatte noch keine Freunde.

Der Spielplatz kam ihm so endlos leer, unfreundlich und abstoßend vor. Er wurde ausgeschlossen, war allein, bis der kleine Schwarzhaarige kam und ihm aus seinen unfreiwilligen Gefängnis befreite.

Kai hielt die kleine Hand fest in seiner, fühlte die freundliche Wärme und wünschte sich nie mehr von dem kleinen, rettenden Engel getrennt zu werden.

"Aua!"

Die kurze weiße Hose wurde befleckt, bis sich ein dunkles Rot von der unschuldigen Farbe abhob.

Er hatte Schmerzen.

Es brannte an seinem Knie.

Er hatte es übertrieben.

So weinte er bittere Tränen, die wie Diamanten hinunterfielen und Kai fühlte sich etwas schuldig, weil er nicht mit dem Tempo des fremden Kindes mithalten konnte.

Der Ball rollte indessen von dannen, stieß an einen Baum und blieb liegen.

"Nicht weinen! Nicht weinen!"

Die kleinen, leicht spitz zulaufenden Ohren bewegten sich und seine Augen starrten mit einem Mix aus Ungläubigkeit und Dankbarkeit auf den Jungen, der versuchte die Schmerzen hinfort zu pusten.

Sofort stoppte das Kind die Ausschüttung der kleinen Tränen.

Das Pusten hatte tatsächlich die Schmerzen vertrieben und der kleine Asiate lächelte sanft, als sein Retter ein Stück seines Schals wegriss und mit dem Fetzen sein Knie ungeschickt verband.

"Wieso hast du im Sommer einen Schal an?"

"Wieso nicht?!"

Lange dachte Kais neuer Freund nach, bis er zu einer Erkenntnis kam.

"Ich mag deinen Schal! Und deine blaue Schminke! Siehst aus wie ein Indianer!"

Ein kleiner Rotschimmer machte sich in dem Kindergesicht breit und konkurrierte mit dem Rot seiner Augen.

_Mama i'm a Millionaire but I feel like a bum   
Mama i'm a Millionaire but I feel like the only one_

Im Schlafzimmer raschelte es, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen dem jungen Mann ins Gesicht und stöhnend wand er sich umher, suchte wieder die angenehme Dunkelheit, die mit jede Nacht wiederkehrte. Er versuchte den Traum zu fangen, doch auch diesmal hatte er keine Chance.

"Hm, immer wache ich _da_ auf!"

Muskeln wurden angespannt, eine Faust geballt, ein ästhetischer Jungenkörper streckte sich in seinem Bett und vertrieb jede Müdigkeit aus seinen Gelenken. Kai war inzwischen zwanzig Jahre alt, lebte aber immer noch in Tokyo und es war der erste Tag seit langer Zeit, wo er ausgeschlafen aufstehen konnte.

Er kratzte sich am Kopf und starrte den Wecker an, nur um sich wieder fallen zu lassen, da es war noch sehr früh war.

'Scheiße!' dachte er.

Und das nächste Unglück ließ nicht auf sich warten.

_Ringring! _

Der Graublauhaarige hatte einen Anruf von seinen Eltern bekommen, er sollte ihnen ein paar Dinge aus dem Speicher mitbringen. Ihre alte Wohnung hatten sie damals Kai überlassen, um für sich selbst eine in einer ruhigeren Umgebung zu suchen.

So suchte ihr Sohn gehorsam die benötigten Sachen zusammen und verließ das Hochhaus.

Er tat sich etwas schwer, die Dokumente und Fotoalben auf dem Fahrrad zu befestigen und noch mehr Probleme bereitete ihm der Transport. Kai wünschte sich einen Roller oder ein Auto, aber er war viel zu pleite und seine Eltern viel zu geizig.

Innerlich seufzte er.

Erst schmiss man ihn aus dem Pizzaservice, weil er oft unfreundlich zu Kunden war, die kein Trinkgeld spendierten und dann machte seine Freundin mit ihm Schluss, weil er ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Der rot gefiederte Vogel, den er zum 15. Geburtstag bekommen hatte, war vor kurzem gestorben und jetzt hatte er einen Platten. Kai verfluchte die Welt, für ihre Ungerechtigkeit.

_I, I, I, I woke up early this mornin   
I don't think ya'll heard me   
I woke up early this mornin   
I don't think ya'll heard me   
I woke up early this mornin!_   
_I don't think think ya'll heard me   
I woke up early this mornin, but i still ain't seen the sun_

Er bog in den Stadtpark ein, radelte so gut es ging weiter und bemitleidete sich selbst.

Der Moment in dem er unachtsam war.

_OhohOhohOhoh!_

Die Sonne kitzelte an seiner Nase und neben sich fühlte er die Wärme, allerdings fühlte sie sich nicht mehr so gut an wie in der letzten Nacht.

Der junge Mann hatte Kopfschmerzen, als er aus einem zuckersüßen Traum erwachte, einem Traum, den er immer hatte, wenn er sich nach Zuneigung sehnte.

Rei hatte von jenem Tag auf dem Spielplatz geträumt, wo er seinen Retter fand.

Doch nun war der Traum geplatzt, wie eine große runde Seifenblase, die dem Druck nicht mehr standhielt. Die langen Haare des Chinesen lagen in alle Richtungen verteilt, einige Strähnchen baumelten vor seinem Gesicht herum und wieder andere lagen auf dem Rücken des Jungen neben ihm.

Der hübsche Junge schmunzelte, sprang aus dem Bett und streckte sich genüsslich vor dem großen Fenster, das freie Sicht auf den Stadtpark gab.

Rei sog die frische Luft in sich ein und kurz wanderte sein Blick zu dem braunhaarigen Jungen, der sein Kissen vollgesabbert hatte, dann beeilte er sich, damit er schnell verschwinden konnte.

Ab jetzt brauchte er ihn nicht mehr.

"Sayonara!" flüsterte er als er die Wohnung verließ.

_Papa i'm a Millionaire, but sex and abs don't sale affection_

_DingDing!_

Es war sein Vater. In einer SMS teilte er seinem Sohn mit, ihm Medikamente mitzubringen, da sein Husten schlimmer geworden war.

Auf der Stirn des Schwarzhaarigen bildeten sich Sorgenfältchen.

Seitdem seine Mutter an Krebs gestorben war, hatte er niemanden mehr außer dem alten Chinesen, dessen Gesundheit auch nicht die Beste war.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung stopfte er sein Handy wieder zurück in die Hosentasche und begab sich auf die Suche nach einer Apotheke, aber um eine zu finden, musste er erst mal durch den Park laufen, um auf der Einkaufspassage zu landen.

Dachte er zumindest. Hoffte er.

Und seine Kopfschmerzen, ein Zeichen von gestern Nacht, wurden schlimmer.

'Rei, mach das beste draus!' sagte er zu sich selbst und fing an zu pfeifen.

_Papa i'm a Millionaire but i ain't movin in the right direction,   
Somethin ain't right, I know_

Die Leute, vor allem Mädchen und Jungen in seinem Alter, sahen dem merkwürdigen Jungen mit den leuchtend gelben Augen nach. Sie waren beeindruckt wie man nur so früh am Morgen fröhlich herum laufen konnte. Und dabei sah er noch so unverschämt gut aus, dachten Jungen, die eifersüchtig oder bewundernd dreinblickten.

Und er sieht so fit aus, dachten ältere Frauen die im Jogginganzug versuchten ein paar Kilo los zuwerden.

_I am rich, to he is rich, she is rich, to we is rich_

Vom Klang hergelockt, gesellte sich eine weiße Katze mit ebenso gelben Augen zu Rei und sprang um ihn herum. Erst bemerkte der Chinese seinen Begleiter nicht, aber als er fast über ihn gestolpert wäre, galt seine Aufmerksamkeit nur dem edlen Tier.

"Na? Du bist ja eine Hübsche," meinte Rei, als er die Katze mit Streicheleinheiten liebkoste und nicht mehr auf seine Umgebung achtete.

Ja, die Katze war wie er - von Außen sah sie hübsch und sorgenfrei aus, aber im Inneren war alles ganz anders. Wahrscheinlich war das schnurrende Ding eine Straßenkatze, die keinen Besitzer hatte und sich bei allen möglichen Leuten durchbettelte, nach Futter und Liebe suchte. Dafür brauchte sie nur ihren Unschuldsblick.

Der Moment an dem er unachtsam war.

_OhohOhohOhoh!_

Und da im Stadtpark, geschah es zum zweiten Mal.

Wo es Unaufmerksamkeit gab, gab es Unfälle.

Der Unfall führte zu einer reflexartigen Bewegung und man war geschockt.

Durch den Schock, ertönte ein Schrei.

Durch den Schrei, ergab sich Aufmerksamkeit.

Und dadurch die Situation, dass alle um den Unfallort herumstanden und nicht wussten was sie tun sollten.

Dabei hatten sie damit nichts zu tun.

Und zwei Menschen lagen auf den Boden.

Also, zurück zum Alltag, dachten einige und liefen weiter.

_Where there is cheese there are rats   
Where there are rats there are cats   
Where ever there are cats there are dogs   
If you got the dogs you got bitches   
Bitches Always out to put their paws on your riches   
If you got riches,you got glitches   
If you got glitches in your life computer turn it off and then reboota!_

_   
Now you back on..._

Nach so langer Zeit, gab es wieder einen Schnittpunkt in ihrem Leben, einen Punkt an dem sich ihre Schicksale wiedertrafen. Doch diesmal war es ganz anders. Das alte Erlebnis wurde durch das Neue ersetzt und eine fauchende Katze stand vor einem ramponierten Fahrrad und überall flogen weiße Blätter umher.

_Can't just put the cap on the old bottle once you pop it that will spoil it..._

Der Junge mit den roten Augen saß auf seinen vier Buchstaben und etwas verdutzt starrte er in die Richtung, wo der Junge mit den gelben Augen war. Dieser hatte auch eine unsanfte Landung hinter sich.

Doch bevor Kai den Mund aufmachen konnte um sich über seine Unachtsamkeit und die des Fremden zu beschweren, lachte Rei und fasste sich an den Kopf. Er amüsierte sich prächtig, denn das Bild das sich ihm bot war einfach zu köstlich.

Eine Katze, die an einem Fahrrad nagte, ein Junge, dessen Haare ungebändigt vor seinem Gesicht hingen. Die Fotos und Blätter flogen wie Schmetterlinge um sie herum, verdutzte Augen ruhten auf ihm.

_Gone and drink it and enjoy it!_

Der Russe erkannte das Lachen wieder, wie könnte er das auch vergessen?

Es war das Lachen der ersten Person, der er Vertrauen schenkte, denn dieser Engel hatte ihn gerettet. Damals zumindest.

"Autsch!"

Das Lachen wurde unterbrochen und der Chinese ließ sich fallen, landete glücklicherweise mit seinem Kopf auf der frischgemähten Wiese. Doch das half nichts, sein Schädel brummte immer noch und hämmerte unangenehm. Er schloss die Augen, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, dabei seine Mitte zu finden.

Nun war es an Kai ihn zu retten.

"He, steh auf du musst mein Fahrrad ersetzen!"

Als Rei seine Augen wieder aufschlug, sah er eine kräftige Hand, die anscheinend nur dazu da war um ihn aufzuhelfen. Er sah an dem Arm entlang zum Fremden, der sich gerade die letzten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich.

Die weiße Katze hatte es sich inzwischen neben dem kaputten Fahrrad gemütlich gemacht und döste vor sich hin.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen stieg die Röte ins Gesicht

"Wow, sieht der gut aus," flüsterte er unbeabsichtigt.

"He? Ich?" fragend schaute der 'Gutaussehende' auf den Erröteten hinunter, aber auch auf seinen Wangen erstrahlte ein leichtes Rosa.

Rei hatte im Ansatz nach Kais Hand gegriffen, doch nun stockte er. Hatte er das eben _laut_ gesagt?

"Hm,"

Der Graublauhaarige vollendete die Arbeit des Anderen, griff nach dessen Hand, zog ihn ruckartig nach oben und sorgte für sein Gleichgewicht, indem er einen Arm um ihn schlang.

"Ähm, ähm!"

"Also standhaft bist du nicht gerade und einen schlechten Geschmack haste inzwischen auch bekommen," meinte der Russe trocken, während er sorgsam ein paar schwarze Strähnchen des Anderen ordnete. Sein Gegenüber sah immer noch ein bisschen demoliert aus, aber er musste auch zugeben, dass es ziemlich süß war. Die Röte stieg wieder auf und bedeckte großzügig die Wangen des Chinesen.

"Schlechter Geschmack? Tze, wetten du bekommst mehr Blicke geschenkt als ich?"

"Ich halte dagegen. Wetten die Schulmädchen dahinten kichern wegen dir?"

"Die kichern weil du Tollpatsch in mich reinfahren musstest!"

"Ach ja? Wer bitte hat mitten auf dem Gehweg rumgekniet und ne Katze gekrault?"

"Hättest ja Bremsen können,"

"Ja genau, diese Bremse kaufst du mir jetzt!"

Rei musterte sein Gegenüber, als dieses dabei war die fliegenden Blätter einzusammeln. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus, damit sie geschüttelt werden konnte.

"Musste eh einkaufen. Ich bin Rei," meinte er mit einem kecken Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Der Graublauhaarige sah kurz auf, wendete sich aber wieder den restlichen Blättern am Boden zu.

"Kai."

In Rei bereitete sich Enttäuschung aus. Würde seine Hand ungeschüttelt bleiben?

Die letzten verlorenen Schmetterlinge waren eingesammelt und Kai hatte einen schönen Stapel im Arm. Nun stand er wieder selbstbewusst vor dem Schwarzhaarigen.

"Jetzt beeil dich ich muss noch wo hin!"

Eine Hand machte er frei, um die des Anderen zu schütteln. Mit derselben zupfte er danach seinen Schal zurecht.

"Du hast ja einen Schal um!"

"Ach, auch schon gemerkt? Was dagegen?"

"Nein, ich kenne sowieso nur eine Person die so was im Hochsommer trägt."

Mit diesen Worten widmete er sich der ruhenden Katze, nahm sie auf seine Arme und stellte sich wieder zurück neben Kai.

"Du erinnerst dich an mich?" fragte der Größere noch mal nach.

Er hatte den Anderen nicht vergessen.

"Du erinnerst dich doch auch", erwiderte der Kleinere sanft.

Er hatte ihn nicht vergessen.

So teilten sie gemeinsam eine kostbare Erinnerung, die ihnen keiner mehr nehmen konnte.

_Mama i'm a Millionaire_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chichi:** noch was vergessen hat zu erwähnen ich hab die Lyrics vergewaltigt XD also am schluss fehlt noch ne passage und ich habe 'She' mit 'He' ersetzt. Ausserdem habe ich ne Stelle 2x Wiederholt (ohohoh..). Achja und ich weiß der Song passt net ganz zu der Geschichte (Is ja auch teilweise Rap) aber man muss da zwischen den Zeilen lesen um zu raffen was ich damit gemeint hab XD (hat einer? ;-;) und das Video dazu. Das is ursüß.   
**Takao & Rei:** Bindest du uns jetz los?   
**Chichi:** Nö, ich denk net dran, hab noch was mit euch drei Süßen vor auf ne Idee gekommen ist   
**Alle Drei zusammen:** Oo;   
**Chichi:** Muahahhashahahhahaha THREESOME!! irre lach   
**Kai:** -Socke ausspuck- NEIN!! UM GOTTES WILLEN!!! Danach bin ich tot x.x   
**Rei & Takao:** -beleidigt-   
**Kai:** ;o; Ey ich muss da die ganze Arbeit machen, net ihr...   
**Chichi:** Kiste über die drei leg wer nen sequel möchte muss es nur sagen ich würde drüber nachdenken XD   
**Ayashi:** Bitte Kommien!  R&R


End file.
